The conventional telephony network allows users to communicate with each other through a central system of switches, which can be referred to as a telephone exchange. The telephone exchanges provide electrical or optical switches to connect users and allow communication. The conventional telephony network is often referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The switches and other equipment necessary to make a connection can be located, for example, in central offices (COs) and in customer premises. The PSTN can have local exchanges that allow a user to call another user of the PSTN through COs of the local exchange. The PSTN can also have long lines that allow long distance call transmission, such that a user can call another user on the PSTN that is not part of the local exchange. In this case, the call may be routed through multiple COs until the call reaches the called parties local exchange.
After new equipment is installed in a PSTN, but before it is available for use, the new equipment goes through series of tests to ensure that the equipment is functioning properly. The testing stresses the equipment using various test streams. Such testing ensures that when the equipment is used in network by users, the equipment functions properly under various conditions.
In recent years, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) has provided an alternative to the conventional telephone exchanges. VoIP is a technology that allows a user to make telephone calls using an Internet connection instead of a conventional phone line and the conventional exchanges. VoIP uses the Internet as the transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using an Internet Protocol (IP) rather than by traditional circuit transmissions of the PSTN. A VoIP call may be carried by multiple routers over the Internet. VoIP is an attractive alternative to conventional telephony systems since a single network can be used to transmit both voice and data.
Typically a VoIP network is available to users with no testing of the quality of the VoIP network. The lack of testing of a VoIP network can result in low quality communications, which can be inadequate for users of the VoIP network.
It is, therefore, desirable that a VoIP network be tested prior to the availability of the VoIP network to the users. Such testing would ensure that users enjoy a high level of quality from the VoIP network. It is further desirable that periodic testing of the VoIP network be implemented to ensure that the quality of the VoIP networks remains at an acceptable level for the user.